Freitod
by angel-with-a-scythe
Summary: (YukiXKyou) Kyou gets suicidal when his past comes to haunt him. Who's going to help him? And what happens to Kyou's personality after he leaves for two years( Chapter 3! )
1. Chapter 1

My first Fruits basket Fic! ^^ Anyways, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think when you're done.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, angst, maybe a little bit of OOC, suicidal attempts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was going to do it tonight. The young teen looked at all the possible choices he had. He lifted the knife and examined the blade, glittering in the little light of the moon. He was sitting upon the roof, dressed in his usual; cargo pants and his black shirt that revealed his slim, trimmed stomach. The muscles of his stomach trembled slightly as he ran the blade of the knife along them, not pressing hard enough to cut just yet. He shuddered slightly at the thought of what that simple knife could do to his body. All he had to do was cut into himself, once, twice, and it would be over. He ran the blade along his wrist slowly. Just once...  
  
He tossed the blade away quickly, covering his face with his hands. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill himself. Not like this... Massaging his face slightly with his hands, and rubbing his temples, he stood and looked at the moon.  
  
"I'm such a coward. I can't even take my own life." The fiery haired teen grumbled, softly to no one in particular. Why did he want to kill himself, again? Oh, yes, his own family had driven him there. Being the cat of the family was horrible. No one accepted him at all. Tohru had accepted him for who he was. He was so grateful of that, he really was. But even that was not enough to keep him stable, now. The one he yearned attention from did nothing but ignore him and put him down, though, it's not like he could complain, since usually he was the one who started the arguments. He just didn't know how to express his feelings other than teasing and anger, he had never learned how...  
  
Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that night and he stood and looked out over the forest, licking his lips slowly against the wind. Why... Why didn't anyone understand him, accept him? Was he that strange in the Souma Family? He constantly had to deal with those who knew about him, outside of the Souma Family, that is; the way they looked down at his wrist, making sure he had on his bracelet, and getting a bit nervous around him. Why Akito let a few know about the family was beyond him, but he really couldn't bring himself to care right now. He hated Akito, more than anything, he realized. Why? It was quite simple, Akito was the one who had banished him, shunned him, betrayed his secrets and left him for dead.  
  
"Kyou?" A voice came, bringing him out of his hateful thoughts. He whirled around and looked toward the little head that had poked itself up from the latter on the other side of the roof.  
  
Yuki...  
  
"What are you doing up here so late? Surely you don't sleep here?" The rat questioned softly, of course, he looked half asleep, so that might explain the strange behavior. Perhaps he had woken him with all his moving around and not to mention throwing the knife down onto the roof... The knife! Alas, it was already too late, he realized, for Yuki picked up the sharp object in curiosity and looked at it for a long, long while. "Kyou? What--?" He started, but never finished. Suddenly, he looked very, very awake, and in an instant, he was upon the roof glaring at the cat. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"The meaning of what?" Kyou asked in his cool, dismissing tone. He had to make it seem like a normal, everyday thing. He had to throw off the rat's suspicion.  
  
"This?" The rat held up the knife, waving it slowly.  
  
"What about it? It's 'meaning' is to cut things, you of all people should know this." He said smartly. Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to say since now, Yuki was fuming.  
  
"Don't be a stupid little jerk with me, Kyou!"  
  
Well that's not good, Kyou thought. Yuki never used his name unless he was serious...or half asleep, but that wasn't the case at the moment, Kyou realized, and he wondered briefly what he'd gotten himself into. "Sorry, ok?" This visibly sent Yuki into shock, his mouth gaped open, and he took a small step back, which, of course, was a very bad mistake because he was on the edge of the roof already, and that small step caused him to lose his balance. "Yuki, watch out!" The cat hissed and, before he knew what he was doing, his body moved and reached out, snagging the rat, and yanking him forward.  
  
Both of them panting slightly from the sudden adrenaline rush, they didn't really notice the position they were in until they were looking into each others' eyes. Their bodies pressed close together, none of them could bring themselves to push away or say anything. Poor Kyou knew that this must seem very awkward to his cousin, but for him, gods he had always wanted to feel Yuki pressed against him and looking at him with that same expression in his eyes as he was now. It felt so right, being with him like this, but Yuki finally pushed away, turning his back to the cat.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you." The rat forced out, quickly making his way down the letter.  
  
"Oh god," the cat groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. He'd really done it now..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny, but it didn't reflect the mood of the Souma house at all. Tohru had made the wonderful breakfast, as usual, but Yuki wasn't acting himself, Kyou noted. He was very distant and if he didn't know it any better, Kyou would say he was being avoided. Naturally, the cat thought grimly, setting his chopsticks down and raising without a word. He didn't catch the small glance that Yuki gave him as he left and went outside.  
  
"What's the matter with him, I wonder?" Shigure chirped softly. "And you for that matter, Yuki? Did you two have another fight?"  
  
"Something like that." The rat said mysteriously and left as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wonderful, Kyou concluded sarcastically. He had managed to push the object of his worth away even farther than he had been before. Typical, he thought again. "Of course. Only I could do something so stupid. I'm just the stupid cat after all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The time for lunch came rather quickly, but Kyou refused the offer of food and, instead, went up to his room. Since he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, or the night before, he decided a nice cat nap would do him good. He hadn't realized how tired he was, though, for he was soon sleeping after his head hit the pillow.  
  
(Dream)  
  
Running and running, that's all he could do. But where? All that was around him was black. He felt a sudden whoosh around him and all the animals of the Souma Family were around him, and he, a cat. They were laughing at him, all of them, laughing at his stupidity, at his gullible manner. At first, he was scared, but as he looked at all the faces, laughing at him, he began to anger, and once he saw that rat, he couldn't hold back, his other form arose. And next, there was blood, everywhere, on his claws, on the ground, on the black around him, dripping. He had killed them all. No, he hadn't meant to do that! His eyes fell upon the rat, slashed and looking at him, still, barely alive.  
  
The violet gaze that was on him wavered but the rat still snickered at him, laughing at him mentally, still, STILL! He had felt so bad for killing the rat, but those emotions came back, the ones that brought his other form out in the first place; the revenge, the hate, the fear, and the anger. They all came back to him in a rush and he found the rat in his hand and he squeezed, his grip kept tightening until the rat was choking on his own snickers from lack of breath and-  
  
"NO!" Kyou awoke with a yell. He was sweating, panting, and his eyes shifted around, checking the walls for blood and then looking down at his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A scream erupted and shook the Souma house hold. Shigure looked up sharply from his meal, as did Yuki and Tohru. They all instantly stood and rushed up the stairs to where the sound had been heard. Shigure, the fastest, arrived there first and swung Kyou's door open. The teen was huddled in the corner, looking scared with wide eyes. He seemed to not even know that Shigure was there.  
  
"What's going on?" Tohru asked, trying to poke her head up enough to see what was going on, but Shigure knew...  
  
"Yuki, please take Tohru downstairs and both of you finish your dinner."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!" The dog hissed. Yuki and Tohru were both shocked. Shigure had never yelled at them before like this. Yuki obeyed and led Tohru down the stairs while the door shut to Kyou's room.  
  
Slowly moving to Kyou's side, as not to alert him, Shigure reached out and touched his shoulder very softly. Not expecting such a violet reaction from the cat, Shigure had to flinch as Kyou jerked himself around to stare at the older man, breath hitching and speeding up. He had to admit that he'd never seen the cat in such a state, and it actually scared him. He had known the cat for a long, long time, but never had he seen him like this.  
  
"Kyou..." He said softly. He could smell the fear on him, and the blood. That one seemed to confuse him for a moment, but when Kyou's hands came to grip at his shoulders roughly, he understood. It appeared the boy had clenched his fists so hard they had begun to bleed, but that could hardly explain why he was so freaked out. The cat clung to him and slowly began to calm down. All the while, Shigure ran one hand through the fiery hand while the other rubbed his back slowly. He knew that Kyou would not tell him what happened, and that was fine, for now. But if it happened again, he'd have to force it out of him. He couldn't help him if he didn't know what in the world to do. "Kyou, it's alright now. Calm down and take a deep breath."  
  
Despite what many thought, Shigure could, indeed, be very serious if he needed to be. He knew where that boundary was, and he hardly ever crossed it, but this rare moment of seriousness, he could see, was needed. Knowing Yuki, he would be trying to peek in on them and see what was going on any moment. He hoped that he would be wrong, for he actually liked holding Kyou like this, for what reason, he didn't know. All he did know was that he had seen a side of Kyou that no one else had, he was sure, and he wouldn't let Kyou's trust down.  
  
"Sh-Shigure?" Kyou's voice suddenly came. He was surprised, yet relieved as he looked down to see the fiery haired teen looking up at him with clearer eyes than before. He nodded softly.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuki slowly crept up the stairs. He had promised Tohru, who had begun to cry with worry, he would find out what was going on. His feet hardly made any noise at all, and the stairs didn't even creak under his weight, but sometimes even that didn't matter to Shigure's sharp ears. He finally got to the door of Kyou's room but it swung open and Shigure was there, forcing a smile. Apparently, he had heard Yuki coming from a mile away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sighing softly, Yuki tried to peek in at Kyou, but Shigure kept getting in his way.  
  
"Tohru's worried. I just wanted to see what was happening. Despite what you may think I do care right now, and Miss Honda does as well." The rat said calmly, though, inside, he felt like he could explode with frustration, worry, and curiosity.  
  
"Tell her he's fine, then."  
  
"Why won't you let me see him Shigure?" The first traces of anger and frustration were beginning to make themselves known in his voice. The dog raised a brow at this, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like Yuki to lose his temper so easily like this. Either way, he just patted the rat's head and sent him away.  
  
"No worries, Yuki." He said in that sing-song voice he so loved to use. "Just tell her he's under too much stress and turned into his cat form, he'll be better tomorrow morning. And, Yuki, since he slept through dinner already, please bring me a tray of food, ok?"  
  
The teen had no choice but to obey. He nodded slightly and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: So what do you think? Shall I continue? No? Yes? Make a new pairing? Tell me!!! *strangle* 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 of Freitod.  
  
The next morning, though, did not go as they all planned. When Shigure came downstairs, Kyou was still in his cat form. He looked terrible, lazily draped in Shigure's arms. He looked as if he was ill, eyes half closed, looking tiredly out of glassy, yet dull eyes. If Yuki didn't know any better, he would say the cat didn't get any sleep at all after what had happened. But what HAD happened? That question still remained and it was pissing him off.  
  
"Shigure?" He asked softly, walking over to him and looking down at the orange ball of fluff in his arms. Shigure gently put Kyou in Yuki's arms, which surprised both he, and Tohru as Kyou did not fight.  
  
"I need to see Hatori, and I might need to call Kazuma, so I'll be gone today." The dog said softly. "Please take the best care of Kyou." And with that, he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
  
Now he knew something was definitely wrong. He smiled, despite himself and gently stroked the cats head. He knew about all the pain that Kyou had gone through and, for the longest time, he had never cared, had laughed, but now, after Tohru had found out about his other form, he found his feelings changing towards his cousin. He didn't know what was happening yet; if he was beginning to want Kyou as a friend, or something else, perhaps? He was just as confused about that, as he was with Kyou's condition now.  
  
And why hadn't Kyou changed back into his human form yet? Was it that bad? Was it..... that he didn't want to change back? He looked down at the poor cat in his arms as he sat, cross-legged, and put the cat into his lap. He began stroking the soft fur of his head and back again with one hand, and ate with his other. He even offered some fish to Kyou, who took it slowly. He sighed softly. It was strange, babying Kyou like this. It..... it actually felt kind of nice. He didn't notice, but Tohru smiled from the other side of the table, got up slowly and took her dirty dishes with her. She didn't come back, she wanted Yuki to have some time alone with Kyou, perhaps for the better.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kyou?" He asked softly, still petting him. "I'm..... I'm worried about you." The cat in his lap slowly raised his head, shocked that Yuki would say such a thing. But he didn't talk, he just looked at him sadly. When their eyes met, the dream flashed back in his mind and he hissed, burying his head into Yuki's stomach. He felt tears welling up into his eyes. He didn't want to kill Yuki!  
  
"Oh, Kyou....." He pet him some more, sighing and lifting him, laying back and setting him on his chest. "How come you won't talk? What happened?"  
  
No, he couldn't tell him that he had a dream. He'd think it was stupid, he'd think it was so weak of him to go into such a depression over something like that. But... if only he could have seen the dream! If only he knew how much his real form hurt him! He just laid there, eyes still half closed, looking depressed and sapped of his energy. He didn't feel like talking, he didn't feel like facing the others anymore. He just wanted to run away and hide forever. He just wanted to die.  
  
This brought tears again, gods he was weak! He clenched his eyes shut, hoping to make them disappear, only to squeeze a tear out to role down his furry cheek. To his surprise, a warm finger came and wiped it away. He eased his eyes open and looked up, seeing Yuki, smiling warmly and he relaxed, sighing. Perhaps he should tell him? Maybe he'd understand? No, no, not after that incident on the roof, right? But he was being so nice right now, how could he not understand? Yuki was never like this towards him.  
  
"It's alright. I don't want to force it out of you, I guess. I do want to know what's wrong though. I know I'm not acting like myself right now, and it might seem weird but..... people are always different when they're worried. Kyou, I know you bare the curse of that cat, does that have something to do with this?"  
  
How did he know!? How could he guess so easily? He looked away from the piercing eyes of the rat as he brought himself up into a sitting position on his chest.  
  
"It does, doesn't it? I thought it was all over once Tohru told you she accepted you... but I guess I was wrong. But then again, I guess I shouldn't have assumed. After all, it is really hard to have the curse of the cat, and I know Akito... and myself, haven't made it any... easier."  
  
Kyou was so shocked, yet happy that Yuki was talking to him like this. Yuki was accepting him as well, and trying to help him no less! He looked at him again.  
  
"It's... ok." The orange fluff said finally. Yuki sat up so fast he nearly knocked Kyou off him, catching him just in time and pulling him into his arms.  
  
"Sorry, I was just shocked to hear you talk."  
  
"Stupid rat." Both of them knew he didn't mean it. And, Yuki found himself laughing suddenly, laughing at the poor sounding insult. Kyou, though, was still extremely lifeless, his usual frisky manner drained, almost completely.  
  
The rat of the zodiac stood, taking the cute orange cat with him. He offered to take him onto the roof where he would be warmed by the sun. Kyou, at first, thought it would be a good idea, but after the previous night, with the knife, and... he just didn't know. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea?  
  
The two ended up on the roof anyways, and Yuki found it was actually very rejuvenating. Kyou found his self able to sit on his own, and he felt more energized, but he still wouldn't change back. Yet, unfortunately, he was far from being his normal self, though some of his spunk had returned. He sat upon Yuki's chest as they bathed in the sun together on the warm tiles of the roof.  
  
"Yuki..?" Kyou asked softly. The rat looked up with half lidded eyes, tired, himself, from being exposed to the warm sun.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...Where is Tohru?" The cat asked. This wasn't the actual question he wanted to ask. He wanted to tell him about his dream, and tell him how real it felt. He could still remember the blood everywhere; on the walls, the floor, on HIM. He almost hiccupped in pain with the memory, but managed to suppress the awful feeling enough.  
  
"Oh, Honda-san is worried too. I was eating with her this morning... She probably went out. In fact, I... I don't know where she went..."  
  
"You don't know where she went? Kuso nezumi." The insult was far from heartfelt again, they both knew this.  
  
"No... "he admitted, rather sheepishly. "Kyou..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hurry up and change back, ok?" Yuki said, softly, almost inaudibly.  
  
The cat stared for a while, wondering what he meant by this. He was unable to tell what the rat was thinking, what he was planning. "Yeah..." The orange cat replied. And that's exactly what happened, much to both of their surprise.  
  
The naked, orange haired boy looked down upon the other, and blinked. For a long while they just stared at each other, and then got completely red. Kyou quickly rolled off of him, his bare skin feeling the warm tile.  
  
"Um... I should go down and get some clothes..." The cat said, quickly dodging out of Yuki's vision. Since when had he become so... so... modest? It was really very strange. He didn't know why he was acting this way... like... a giddy school girl. The thought made him cringe. Was he no better than that Yuki fan club at school? He shuddered to think...  
  
Swinging down through his window, he tumbled and stood, searches through some clothes, and pulled his choice on. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale and there were bags under his eyes, his hair was ruffled and messy, and all the while, his red eyes seemed dull... That red he'd gotten so complimented many a time by others before, now cursed him; made him think of the blood that was never really on his hands.  
  
He found his gaze traveling down to them now, gazing at the lines that made up his fingerprint, his palm, and his wrist.  
  
When he looked back up, into the mirror, he screamed.  
  
A scream.  
  
A very loud scream.  
  
And that's when Yuki was up and off the roof in seconds, swinging into the cats window, ready for some sort of sign of pain, or anything. But what he found was Kyou huddled in a corner, and a broken mirror. There were pieces everywhere. Had he cut himself?  
  
Even if he had, he knew that wasn't the case. The seemingly small cat boy lay in the corner, shaking, and holding his head. Bloodied were his knuckles and forearm, and, by the looks of it, Yuki concluded that he'd smashed the mirror. But for what cause?  
  
"Kyou?"  
  
The boy stoped moving. Concerned, Yuki took a step forward, knelt down, and reached out, touching Kyou's shoulder. The cat boy hissed softly, but made no move to harm Yuki.  
  
"Don't look at me." Kyou hissed.  
  
"Why? I don't understand."  
  
"Don't look at me!"  
  
Yuki instantly knew what had gone on.  
  
Kyou had seen his true self in that mirror some how.  
  
Scythe: WOOOO that took FOREVER to get out, wouldn't you say? The truth is I lost interest in it, and forgot about it, until I got my most recent review, and started writing again. Thank him/her for that XDD. ANywho, hoped you like it. I'm sort of adding some new things in now, since I kind of forgot where I was going with this, but I made up something new, and probably better XD, so keep reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scythe: Finally! Chapter 3 of Freitod is here. I'm really sorry i've been slacking... i'm such a slacking slacker! Damn me! Lol. Anyways, here it goes. By the way, i'm using Word Pad becuase my friggin computer had to be all redone... so i'm on my way to getting Microsoft Word. Bare with me if there are any sort of spelling errors, or grammatical errors.. this program stinks.

Freitod-- Chapter 3

"Don't look at me..." Kyou managed to whimper pitifully.

Yuki was torn. He didn't know what he should do... so... he turned away from him. "Alright, i won't look at you, but... you have got to tell me, Kyou, what has been happening?" Although he had a suspicion, he wanted-- no, needed-- to hear it from Kyou. He licked his lips slowly, letting the question sink in, and feeling himself tense with the air about them.

Kyou slowly lowered his arms and hands from his face, peering at Yuki's back... Yuki had been true to his word; he wasn't looking at him. If that wasn't a shock, the next things certainly was. His own voice.

"I can't... I can't be here any longer..."

Violet eyes widened, and he sharply turned. His world had begun to crumble when he'd heard those words. "What?" He whispered painfully.

"I need to get away from here... away from this house, this place..." Kyou said these words to Yuki but his eyes were locked on the perpendicular wall. His crimson orbs were unsually dull, and his face was paler than he'd ever seen in the entirety of his life.

"Kyou, that's dangerous. If you just-"

"Yuki, i KNOW what i'm doing." A spark of his old self. Perhaps there was hope yet. "Shigure talked to me before all this had happened. He told me that i should... well i should do something with myself besides just sitting here at home, doing nothing..."

"What about your training?"

"Besides that, too. I think he's right... If just... concentrate on releasing this... pent up emotion, these breakdowns would happen... I need... i need a sort of release..."

"And what do you propose that will be?"

"I don't know yet, ok!"

The rat jumped at Kyou's sudden outburst.

"I'll think of something... just.. i need to get away... from you and the Sohma Family..."

As soon as he'd said it, he regretted it... the look that crossed over Yuki's face was heart-wrenching; heart-breaking, and world shattering. "No... i didn't mean it like that. This isn't your fault..." Like hell it wasn't, his mind said. He ignored it.

For a long while, there was nothing but dark, thick silence. Nothing, at this point, could possibly go more wrong, even if it started raining, even if lightning came down and killed him right then and there. Nothing was worse then seeing that look on his face at that moment.

"So, then," Yuki started. "You're going away for a little while?"

"Yeah..."

That was it, was it? He didn't know what to think of all of this, he only hoped that what Kyou was doing would help him in the long run. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going away for a long time... a few months at the most, right?

- -

(2 years later)

A man strode down a long, long walk way which he had been on for quite some time. It would lead him through the Sohma forest, to a house that a man named Shigure Sohma owned.

The stranger had a night sack over his shoulder in one hand, and an electric guitar in the other. These, however, did not deter him from his speed. His long, yet powerful legs helped him walk in long strides. His upper body was lean, yet defined, although one wouldn't be able to tell as he was wearing a thick leather jacket, even though he had a red spandex shirt that covered his arms and neck. His hair was short, but wild, in more than one way. His hair was a bright orange, his eyes a dark crimson red. Maybe this stranger, wasn't such a stranger after all?

As he came to the house that seemed familiar, yet so very strange at the same time, he set his guitar down, and gave a firm knock on the door, taking a deep breath.

A girl's voice came from the behind it. "I'm coming! Ohh.. oops.. ah!" There was a sort of crashing sound, and the man raised an eyebrow, right as the front door slid open. "H-Hello, how may I..?" She trailed off, staring into his face, eyes wide.

- -

He cursed, staring at the list in his hand, and turning himself around. "Forgot to grab that while i was in that isle... Damn it..." He turned himself into the same isle he'd just come from and searched along the shelf for the seaweed wraps Ms. Honda had told him to get.

"We're all out," She had said. "And i can't make rice balls without it! Pleeeaasse go to the store for me? We need a lot of stuff, i just don't have time to go."

She really was very busy lately, what with finals coming up. They all were, but Yuki seemed to have a little more success, no matter how little he studied. He always came out top notch. These past two years though, had the most difficult of his entire life. Even though he hadn't seen Kyou at all, or heard from him for that matter, he still had the deepest feelings for him. They had only seemed to grow when he left...

But the question still remained... what where these feelings, really?

He had never been able to pinpoint them, becuase Kyou had never been around to help him. All he knew, is that he missed that baka, and his yelling. Needless to say, he'd gotten many a question from fellow school mates inquiring of the whereabouts of Kyou, and, needless to say, he had no answer for them.

And then he'd gotten a rumor that Kyou had transfered to another school... One that was known for its particularly bad behaving students... and it wasn't just those that didn't get good grades, oh no. The kinds there were the kind that drank alcohol and did drugs, and partied more than studied, which he knew Kyou would never be a part of.

His thoughts came back to him as someone brushed by him, then apologized. He smiled and said it was ok, and continued to walk. Now that he'd gotten everything, he needed to pay and get the heck out of there. Huffing softly, he pulled the hand basket up and made sure he'd gotten everything on the list, and moved to the check out stations. He found the shortest one, zipped through and grabbed his bags, then began his long trek home.

However, as much as he tired, he couldn't get his mind away from Kyou today. yeah, he thought about Kyou a lot, with his fluffy orange hair, short fuse, impecible martial arts skills... to an extent... but today, he just couldn't get him mind off of him! It was driving him insane; not to be able to see him and talk to him every day. And Tohru... Poor Tohru had been devistated for a long time. Like always, she thought it was her fault for him leaving... Yuki finally managed to convince her it was his fault.. even though he didn't think it was any of their faults... at least, that's what Kyou had said.

The house was in sight now, and he smiled. It was getting quite dark, seeing as it was coming to be winter again. He took in a deep breath. It smelled as if it was going to rain soon, very soon, in fact. He gazed up through the trees, trying to get any sort of hint of the weather. What he got was a fat drop of rain right in his eye. He rubbed it slightly and picked up the pace, the house only a few feet away now. He quickly dashed inside, taking off his shoes and stepping up. It smelled like dinner was being made, which he was thankful for... then something caught his eye.

It was the table, of all things. It looked as if it had been set rather hastily, and there was an extra spot set as well. He carried his bag with him to the kitchen, pushing the hanging away. "Honda-san? Do you need any help? I brought the stuff you wanted and-"

His bag dropped to the ground abruptly as he stared in front of him, gaping, with wide eyes.

"Kyou..."

The name seemed so foreign on his lips as he whispered it. The orange haired man turned to face him, looking at him with a raised brow. Kyou looked down at the bag he'd dropped onto the floor and smirked slightly, taking a toothpick out of his mouth and turning back to the stove, stirring the miso soup. "Pick that up before something spills."

Yuki hesitantly bent down, his eyes never leaving the vision before him. Yuki's wardrobe hadn't really changed in the two years he'd been gone except for the leather pants he was wearing... where had he gotten the money for that? His tight, spandex shirt was long sleeved and had a half-turtle neck. Needless to say, he looked... well... like a very attractive young man.

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked, to start some sort of conversation; to hear his voice; to prove this wasn't a dream.

"Calling Shigure from the main house." He said simply.

"Oh..." Yuki stood, putting some milk into the fridge and some Nori wraps into the pantry along with some spices. He kept glancing at the cat of the zodia, still unsure if this was real or not. But before he had time to say anything, Tohru came in, frantically apologizing for taking so long and then spotting Yuki.

"Oh... Yuki-kun. I didn't know you came back. Kyou's here!"

Duh. Well, he didn't actually say it... but he really wanted to. He always held his tongue, though, remaning the calm, nice person everyone knew him as. "Yes... and it appears he is staying for dinner..."

Scythe: So.. what do you think? Sorry this took so long... again.. i keep losing interest in it, then regaining interest in it lol. Keep me going with reviews, that's why i started up again!


End file.
